Uzumi Sato
|birthday= October 31st |age= 28 |gender = Female |height= 176 cm (5' 9¼") |weight= |hair = Silver |eye= Gold |quirk= |status= Alive |family= (Sister, Deceased) |alias= |occupation = Villain Hero (Former) |affiliation = U.A. High (Former) |teams = |entrance exam = N/A |quirk apprehension = |fighting style = Muay Thai |debut = |image gallery = Yes |voice = Yurika Hino |eng voice= |bloodtype = H02- |birthplace = Saikaidō }} , formally renowned as the Infinte Hero "Vectra" is a Former established Pro-Hero who was once hailed as one of the most influential female Hero’s during her brief yet successful hero career following her graduation from U.A High, however following an indecent that lead to the death of her sister at the hands of a fellow Hero. Appearance Personality Uzumi is a curvaceous and exotically beautiful woman in possession of very delicate facial features with very long, flowing slivery-white hair that is pulled back into a braided ringed bun at the back of her head and a topnot twist on top all held in place by Seven oriented hair sticks. She typically keeps her eyelids closed, however when opened one can behold her unique and beautiful sight characterized by golden pupils and irides which contain a white, almost floral-like pattern. She possesses a light creamy skin tone with red markings around her eyes. Her eyebrows are cut very short — a symbol of nobility, and she wears a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her fingernails. She is considered to be a very beautiful by many people male and female alike, with her large perky breasts, long flawless legs and her very shapely and curvaceous figure. Her current outfit consists of light long sleeved modified chinese dress that has the entire portion from her mid-Bust to her navel opened in a diamond design that leaves her shapely upper body largely exposed, with most of the top being distinctively scanty, around her neck is a Dark gray face mask that covers the entire lower portion of her face along with a golden Emerald necklace. Under her top she wears a golden braclets around her wrist and forarms. On her lower body she she wears black skintight tight pants and a pair of Black high heeled shoes along with a pair of golden anklets around her ankles. And around her waist is a silvery sash. During her later years as a Hero she kept hairstyle, in a silvery white braid that stretches down to her upper spinalcord, she is seen wearing an ensemble similar to but widely varied from those worn by her sister: a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash of material that wraps around her neck and over her chest; a yellow patterned Obi with a Chōchō musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like sleeves hanging from her upper arms complete the white and blue ensemble. Her measurements were Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in) but it was later revealed to be B99-W59-H89 (38"-23"-36"), making her breasts an I-cup in Japan. History Abilities and Powers Fighting Styles Quirk Moves Synopsis Quotes Trivia Category:Jakyou Category:Females Category:Former Heroes Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users